Talk:Loran Cehack
Name Please stop distorting the name of this page, the closest thing we have to an official English name is Loran Cehack. Rolan on the othe hand is not accurate, and doesn't even make sense from a linguistic standpoint. It does not even fit with the trend of it getting confused with the name "Laura" because they do not sound alike. If this goes through we might as well change everything with an L to an R because Japanese have trouble with english phonetics. Might as well begin with Guin Sard Lineford, who is even mispelled as "rineford" in the seeries.Necropenguin (talk) 20:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :The closest we have for official romanization is Rolan Cehack. And please, leave Japanese puns from referencing what's the official spelling. It opens a can of worms. On the other hand, The name is Guin Sard Rhineford. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 21:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Official Website has "Rolan Cehack" and "Guin Sard Rhineford". The Turn A Gundam Artworks book says the same as well. Keep in mind that just because you don't agree with it doesn't mean anything. Japan has been known for many mysteriour name spellings (Hello, Meer, Yzak, etc). Though I will see if I can dig up what was decided for the American version. Deackychu (talk) 00:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I inquired and this was the response: "Sorry, I didn't really work on that one. (It's kind of a stand-alone.) Honestly, I'm not sure if the "Laura" thing originates as a mishearing in the show, or if Guin just comes up with it from nowhere. As for Guin Sard Rhineford, I think the standard industry term is "tough titty". :-)" Deackychu (talk) 03:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) _______________ I am tempted to change the name, since I saw the artbook, the Gundaminfo archives, and the official website writing the name as "Rolan Cehack." But since the Bandai Entertainment plans to release this in English, I am going to wait. Just a heads up. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 21:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) There are a few different translations of Loran's name...I thinkGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 21:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :If it's other people, yes. But official site? Gundaminfo? that official artbook? That's something. Though, tbh, I want people here to say something about it first (like present some objections/proof or something). Anyway, if it's not that long, the English Turn A Gundam would have a say in this in the future. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 22:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: nvm, I'll change it later --Bronx01 (talk| ) 22:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Just because the official site may call him Rolan does not change the fact that he was still called Loran in several other sources he was included in. Likewise lets not forget that in the Anime he's referred to as "Loran". It doesn't matter how and what way you heard the name. If it's Loran it's Loran. I'm not saying get rid of the name but rather still include it instead of dismissing it all together. (talk| ) 7:52, Aug 20, 2011 (UTC) :What other official sources? Care to give an example? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 00:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Basically the U.S. Gundam Muso and the Turn A Gundam anime referred to him as "Loran" not "Roland". No matter the accent used in the show, it was always just Loran. It's only up until now that his name was translated again and was spelled as Roland but so far it's just a matter of our romanization of the name from the characters. But getting to my point, we can't really decide if this was originally his name from the get-go and we mistranslated in certain sub translations and game dubs without really knowing if this is true. If anything this is why I'm saying that if you intend to keep the name from your sources here then fine by me, but don't dismiss what he was originally called by in the U.S. or UK. Seriously, knowing what one character was called by in another continent is still informative information to have. Heck. . .go look at the names each Pokemon had in Germany, China, or even Europe. (talk| ) 12:44, Sep 04, 2011 (UTC) :Gundam Games aren't really official from the get go, and I am yet to see what you mean by "Translated in UK" (Or US, if talking officially). Subs that are available right now (fansubs) can be tricky, since they go by their own preferred spellings. Rolan/Roran/Loran all sounds the same in Japanese. Artbooks and Japanese Website points to Rolan, so that's what I put here. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 05:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Turn A Gundam has an official English release now, what do they use as a spelling?--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 12:47, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Loran is the current spelling used by the sub but it wouldn't be the first time we chose to ignore an sub. Denbo786 (talk) 13:15, July 23, 2015 (UTC) The History section I know that Turn A section of this wiki needs work, so can anyone tell me what episode I need to watch to finish it? Currently, the history can't get past the point where he reaches the moon. I just finish watching Turn A, so the it's still quite fresh in my mind, but still need occational reminders. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 09:19, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Block on editing. Can someone explain why the page can only be edited by admins? I ask because there's some information that's wrong on the page that needs to be corrected and some missing stuff that needs to be added. CarlosIXA Talk 10:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) * I believe it's because there was a major editing war over Loran/Rolan's official name. --Ashura Blaze (talk) 13:01, December 30, 2014 (UTC)